


Mirage

by punkinoodle



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Spoilers, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28564023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkinoodle/pseuds/punkinoodle
Summary: Seven knew he should be working... but his mind was otherwise occupied.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Kudos: 34





	Mirage

Seven slumped back in his chair. He set his glasses on the desk in front of him and began to rub his thumb across the place where they always rested on his nose. He knew he should be focusing on his job, but he just couldn’t put the hacker situation out of his mind. It wasn’t just that his friends could be in danger… that _she_ might be in danger… He felt like he would be able to put it aside for a while if only he was able to make a little bit of headway on his identity. Whoever this hacker was, he was seriously good, which was seriously bad for him. He’d tried everything, but he hadn’t been able to get a grip on the source of the attack. Every entry point he’d tried tried led to a dead end, and he was running out of ideas.

“Seven.”

He didn’t have to turn around to know that it was her voice. Just the sound of it sent chills down his spine. Such a strange reaction… even stranger still was how simultaneously tortuous and euphoric it was. Agonizing and addicting. 

He swiveled his chair around to see her standing across the room from him, just out of reach. He didn’t bother to wonder how she’d gotten in, or why. The sight of her was enough to hypnotize him, a mirage to his solitude-parched soul. He’d seen her countless times before, on video feed, on the photos he’d gleaned of her, and constantly flashing before his mind’s eye, but it did nothing to dampen his fascination with her. Every small detail of her intoxicated him - the folds of her hair, the subtle bend of her calves, the tips of her fingers, the dimples of her collarbone. And those eyes - they were spotlights, moonstones, coals and dewdrops and the touch of an invigorating breeze all in one. He could almost breathe her in. 

He couldn’t take his eyes off of her, and he didn’t want to. She was a nymph, risen from the foam of some heavenly sea. She glistened and sparkled and shone, and she was walking towards him. His heart beat faster with every step she took. His body was not enough to hold him together. His brain screamed against the walls of his skull, untraceable information flowing faster and faster, while his insides tumbled over themselves through the never-ending cosmos. 

“Seven,” she repeated. 

Even the sound of his code-name from her divine lips was enough to send him reeling. 

“I wanted to see you.”

He fell over and over himself, splitting, fracturing, drowning in the sound of her voice. His hands twitched violently. He gripped the armrests of his chair in defense. 

He trembled as she swung her leg over his and settled herself on his lap. He dared not touch her, but she was there - warm and heavy and enrapturing. When he looked into hers, he felt his eyes melting down the back of his skull. She smelled like… he didn’t know. He had never smelled her before. She smelled like paradise.

“You’ve been working so hard. You’re so strong,” she murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck.“ I feel safe knowing you’re watching over me.”

She put her forehead against his. His trembling hands gravitated to her waist. Electricity shot through his fingertips even as they met the fabric of her shirt. She was warm… so warm… he wanted to be swallowed up by her essence, to float among the galaxies in her eyes for the rest of eternity. His body was screaming at him, pleading with him, demanding him to surrender himself into her glory, but he hadn’t the least idea what that meant for him practically. It was excruciating - the intense desire for action with no method of execution. 

He blinked, and allowed his eyes to refocus. Black monitors covered in blurry green text faded into the space where those mesmerizing lips should have been. He picked up his glasses from the desk and slid them back onto his face. It was only a daydream, but it left his heart pounding hard against his chest. He took a deep breath and sat up straight in his chair. His eyes darted to the video feed outside of Rika’s apartment. His glance was met with grey emptiness. Every cell in his body longed to see her but… it would have to wait.


End file.
